


RWBY actor AU

by Mirajaneofphoenix



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajaneofphoenix/pseuds/Mirajaneofphoenix
Summary: What if our dear rwby characters were actually all actors? What if nobody actually died and everything was good? What if they lived on earth,  but were actors of a popular show ? In this fanfic , our main cast are all just filming content for the RWBY volumes!
Relationships: Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	RWBY actor AU

Rwby actor au.

Team rwby and the ace ops headed to the old schnee dust mine to take care of a dangerous grim. Qrow and Clover walked together after entering the caves. Qrow spoke up ” Still not used to working with other huntsman in the field." Clover asked " But you were on a team before. Weren't you?" Qrow sighed and answered his question “long time ago." He paused for a few seconds before adding "i just find working alone tends to be for the best." Clover said with a hopeful tone" Well I think that's a shame!" Suddenly qrow's foot slipped on the ice .unfortunately for him, he slipped quite hard .His face almost hit the ice before Clover managed to catch him. Clover was a bit too late . He fell to the ground because of the sudden pull of weight . As the both

headed for the ground .The director yelled "CUT!".

Clover was supposed to catch him ,but now let him fall on the ground of the rwby volume 7 set. They laughed a lot after hitting the ground . Funny enough ; Clover fell right on top of Qrow. They blushed before getting up , but not before qrow gave Clover a quick kiss. The couple dusted themselves off before restarting the scene.

For them , RWBY is just a show they got hired to act in. They didn’t live on remnant. All our favorite characters are actually actors! When they aren’t filming for the series; our main protagonist are quite different then you would expect! After filming a few more scenes, the director let the main cast on a short break to recuperate from all the action. Ruby and her dear friend Blake both headed to the water station. Soon enough most of the cast talked about filming while drinking well deserved water.

A few weeks later, our beloved actors had an interview to attend to about the newest volume. When they arrived in the giant conference room, they noticed that the room was fully packed with fans of the show. Then the time to start the interview finally arrived. Our cast had to introduce themselves before the questions could start. The conference was going to last a hour and a half. As people walked to the line to ask questions;

Ruby spoke through the microphone "is this working ? Good! We will get started woth the questions now." First person that came up asked an interesting question.

They said" what is all your favourite characters?"

Ruby answered that her favorite of the season was Penny. Yang said she thought Marrow was really funny .

Our cast kept answering until it was qrow's turn .He said with a chuckle "Well my favorite character is definitely Clover." While looking at clover who sat nest to him. Clover then winked before laughing. After 30 minutes ,a few questions were answered. Then a journalist spoke up and asked " you and qrow seem to be quite close! What do you guys think of the ship fairgame? As in qrow and clover dating ." Clover chuckled and responded " i think its a good ship! The semblance’s are very interesting for those two characters. I think my husband thinks the same" while pointing at Qrow.

The crowd cheered loudly after hearing this . They didn’t expect those to be actually married!. The conference went by nicely until it was the cast time to leave. 

This time , they were currently filming another scene. Ruby, penny , qrow and clover had taken up a mission. They had to bring materials to the Coliseum that would be soon the communication tower for all remnant. Ruby and her robot friend sat at the front of the vehicle; making sure the coast was clear of trouble.

The team was transporting very precious materials that will aid the amity project. Qrow and Clover were in the back; playing cards together to pass the time. Clover had won again.

Qrow replied "shut up and deal." While looking a bit annoyed that he kept losing.

Clover chuckled while mixing the cards before adding " your niece sure is one of a kind ,huh?

Qrow retorted "They all are. They've been through a lot together. " The man sitting next to him replied "That’s a good thing they had someone to look up to and get them through it. Not everyone is so lucky." Qrow signed again after receiving his cards; checking them out before adding" i don’t know about all that. Thanks by the way .for looking out for them. You and your team." Clover looked at him before speaking up again" what good is saving the world without another generation waiting in the wings. Hopefully they'll leave remnant better than we left it for them." Qrow added while looking up that he would have drank to that. Clover realized that he was deflecting all his compliments and called him out. Leaving Qrow a bit flustered .

Then he broke character to laugh a bit. He said " this is definitely flirting from you Cloves." , looking him in the eyes with a soft smile.

The director then yelled CUT , before speaking up " you two need to stop flirting when it isn't in the script." They both laughed . Surprisingly, they actually kept this blooper at the end of the series in the multiple bloopers that had taken through this volume.

The next scene had to have Salem . She had to arrive 4 hours early to make sure her makeup and hair was done before everyone had to start filming. People would expect her to be a bit evil ,but she was quite the opposite! She still was quite serious ,but nice.

While she got ready ; the cast also got ready before messing around on the set until Salem was ready to start. We could see team RWBY and penny danced on beat from songs from Nora's phone . It was quite a funny sight to see them mess around and laugh before a long day of filming the newest episode. Since Volume one , our main cast have formed s close bond ; like a family! Especially team RWBY and team JNPR.

After a big day of filming parts for the volume , the whole group finished their day. Yang invited all her friends to hang out at her house .lucky enough for her ; her dad Taiyang actually came by to say hi and come get his daughter ;Yang. They are indeed family .

On this day ,Ozpin had to come by to record some audio because his character was inside Oscar’s head. This man had so much trouble doing a serious recording because of his tendency to side track and make jokes. But soon enough, he also finished his recordings.

Then waited for the day to end ; he wanted to surprise his wife to a nice dinner. Who is his wife?

Well its Salem of course! Surprisingly they get along quite well when out of character.

In a previous episode where team RWBY saw Salem's sad past; Ozpin and Salem had a hard time with the ending scene. They were sad their character hated each other.

Penny and Pietro are quite close ; even in real life ! He did adopt her when she was a newborn. They know each so well that their acting really reflected their father and daughter relationship. Sadly for Pietro , he lost the use of his legs before season 3 was produced. Luckily for them , they found a way to make it work .

Weeks passed by and volume 7 was almost finished ! They just needed to film a few more things.. Ironwoods’ character turned from stressed hero to a villain because of his now lost humanity. “James is what friends call me… to you its general.” He said coldly before shooting Oscar. The farm boy fell backwards before hitting a soft surface under the platform.

The crew decided to do this so his fall felt real. Ironwood ‘s gum were only fake ‘and held BB gun bullet, so they only sting on impact.

This way , Oscar’s reaction felt real to the viewers.

Later on in the day , ironwood went to talk to Oscar . He felt a bit guilty that he had to shoot him. “I'm sorry about having to shoot you with the BB gun. I hope it wasn't too painful. “ he said softly with a concerned smile. Oscar responded with “ don’t worry about it. I'm more concern how you're doing. Your character is going on the wrong path" Ironwood laughed before adding “ well I personally am sad about how its going right now, now the fans are going to hate me ! But it was interesting to act out though.” Oscar smiled before nodding; then the crew called him . They needed to film his fall and him recovering Ozpin's powers.

A few days later, they had to film the part where Cinder floats and screams in anger from losing again to Ruby and her friends. She was on a green screen platform with her costume having green screen on it to emulate the fall maiden's powers. She screamed loudly in anger for a few times before they got the right shot of cinder's fear of failure ; she already had failed multiple times to be useful for Salem .

Her character was scared that Salem would just find a replacement. She then finally exited the scene in anger , probably to go hide; her ego was shattered from losing a simple fight against winter who had no more aura left. “CUT!” the producer yelled out ; letting Cinder off of the platform that she was on.

She smiled before jumping off in a way that could be dangerous. The producer warned her , they didn’t want her to get hurt on set. She just laugh , but apologized before leaving the set to get changed ,and then head home. You wouldn't really expect her to be very nice ,but contrary to popular belief; she was very nice. Her personality matched more Ruby's in volume 1.

Finally they just had to film the dark scene where Ruby seens her mother. So they called summer to come in to film for a day. This was a major role for her character; she didnt habe many scenes to act out. Jer character was indeed dead. The next they , she came in with Raven; she graciously drove her fiancee to film on this day. They had been dating for a while now, and they were now fiances. Summer had only been out of the clover for 5 years now; she came out as a bisexual woman. Raven was out of 5 years before summer did . She proudly called herself a pan woman!. 

After hours of filming, the couple went back home ; happy they wre able to be apart of this show.


End file.
